


You Don't Know Me

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [12]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda thinks she has a handle on the commander</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> Facebook group drabble challenge. Prompt = "First Mistakes".
> 
> Written as part of the "Cari'ssi'mi" continuity

Only aboard for five minutes, and Sarah was already starting to lose patience with her egotistical shadow.

"I'll admit you're pretty smart, but you don't know everything."

"I have studied you extensively Commander. I brought you back from the dead. I know your psychological profile, your military record, your whole life story."

"Good to know." She spins on her heel, heading for the cockpit with Miranda following close behind.

"Joker!"

"Yeah, Shepard?"

"Miranda here has provided me with some mission parameters, as well as dossiers for potential team members to try and recruit. So far, we have a Salarian scientist and a Turian vigilante on Omega. I've also got information about a biotic convict, a Krogan warlord, and on the Citadel there's a master thief. The Citadel has the added bonus of allowing me to touch base with Anderson to see if he has any intel to assist."

She paused as she looked back at Miranda.

"So Joker, That's the list. Miranda seems to think that she knows me well enough to say where we're going first. Tell me Miranda. Where are we off to?"

Miranda met the commander's gaze with the composure of confidence. "You specifically mentioned making contact with Anderson, so I assume you aren't going to start with any of our selections, and that instead you'll begin with the Citadel."

Shepard nodded her head. "Seems reasonable."

She maintained eye contact with the Cerberus operative, even as she directed her question to the pilot behind her. "Joker? Where are we going?"

"Thessia."

"Make your course."

Shepard passed so closely to Miranda on her way back to the CIC that the XO took an involuntary step back.

"You don't know me."


End file.
